Main Characters
Dramatis Personae New Imperium Diktat: '''Grand Moff Gene Rytor '''War Cabinet Minister of War: Sector Admiral Gaius Adonai (Human male from Koros/Empress Teta) Head of Fleet Operations: Sector Admiral Stan Sanders (Human male from Eriadu) Commander, Ground Forces: Field Marshal Rodin Kaler (Human male from Coruscant) Commander, Logistics Support: Fleet Admiral Jann Percy (Human male from Commenor) Commander, Jedi Operations: Grand Master Alyx Misnera (Human male from Varnus) Commander, Special Projects: Admiral/CEO Walt Amason (Human male from Bonadan) Executive Officer, Research and Development: CEO ‘Silverfox’ K’bail (Trianii male from Brochiib) * * * Chief Cast of Characters Grand Master Xar Kerensky (Human male from Varnus) – overall Jedi Grand Master Grand Master Alyx Misnera (Human male from Varnus) – acting Grand Master of Division Affairs Jedi Master Jacob Skipper "Jinx" (Human male from Renastatia) – Deputy Grand Master Jedi Master Mathis Organa (Human male from Alderaan) - Chancellor Jedi Master Gaius Adonai (Human male from Empress Teta) – Overseer of Defense and Military Affairs Jedi Adept Atridd Xoan (Human male from Coruscant) - Head of Special Ops Jedi Master Kiz Thrakus (Human male from Corellia) – Kensai and Head Instructor of Combat Jedi Adept Vynd “Delta 1” Archaron) - (Human male from Coruscant) – Warden and Academy Dean Jedi Master Nico Flygras (Human male from Cyagar) – Former Deputy Grand Master, currently in a coma Bren (Lasitus) (Human male from Golron VII) Jedi Crusader Nadia Ispen (Human female from Coruscant) Jedi Crusader Rynn Mariel (Human female from Kryos) Jedi Adept Ralagos Akala (Togorian male from Togoria) General Maarek Stele (Human male from Kuan) Colonel Rivian Donitz (Human male from Ziost) Ex-Imperial Sovereign Guard Kir Kanos (aka. Jac Railler) (Human male from Coruscant) Cozeeke (CO-ZK Multipurpose Droid belonging to Jac Railler) Icis Novitaar (Human/Ka’jeat Traveler from Kajarn) Angol Moa - Oldest of the Travelers Moa Gault - Father of Icis Novitaar. Noa Rintor (Traveler as Human male) – Traveler assigned to Epsilon Sector Malduke (Ancient evil Traveler sealed in Galbagos Nebula) Jedi Adept Kurt (Former Jedi Warden – now AD agent) Dr. Erim Vannik (Human male from Varnus) Rydon Kerensky (Human male from Varnus) Illiana Nakotov (Human female from Varnus) Ret. Diktat/Sector Admiral Arfann Dogar (Canoid male from Canis) Fleet Admiral S’cill Shokfer (Bothan male from Bothawui) Fleet Admiral Caramon Majere (Human male from Coruscant) Quat (Human male from Coruscant) – Aide to Diktat Rytor * * * The Warlords (Shok’Thola) Altima (Humanoid male - Supreme Warlord) Former name: Elan Mossin Zalaria (Elerian female from Merinama) Nimrod (Elerian male from Merinama – deceased) Kronos (Human male from Ondos) Former name: Thule Vionin Asellus (Human female from Nortron) Former name: Onrai Raftina (Crinn female) Akargan (Human male from G’rho) Velius (Human male from Kashi) Former name: Jarthanis Strife (Human male from Palawa) Former name: Kijiras Sado (Human male from Tython) Elidibsatianouka (Duinougwuin male from The Graveyard of the Dragons) Calvernic (Human male from AD galaxy) Queklain (Alien in Human male Rofel’s body) Mordachus (Human male from AD galaxy – deceased) * * * Active Altarin'Dakor Characters Naguis'Vox'Donn (Human male, COM of the Grand Crusader) Naguis'Vox'Donn (Human male, COM of the Cataclysm) Naguis'Vox'Donn Evan Reinal (Human male, COM of the Ascendancy) Naguis’Dakor Alona (Jedicon female under Strife) Naguis’Dakor Chele (Jedicon female under Stife) Naguis’Dakor Moyabi (Jedicon male under Akargan) * * * Military Personnel Command, Task Force Crusader: Command, Task Force Cataclysm: Command, Task Force Ascendancy: Command, Task Force Darkstar: Fleet Admiral Tam Eulicid (Human male from Rendili) Commodore of the MC-120 Darkstar: Admiral Jingo Yatai (Human male from Coruscant) Commodore of the ISD Stormwatch: Admiral Aaron Melvar (Human male from Bakura) Executive, R&D Division: CEO Trident (Human male from Ammuud) Executive, R&D Division: CEO Kasei Sarthik (Trianii male from Brochiib) * * * Inferno Squadron Roster Inferno One: Maj. Salle Darl (Human female from Kolath) Inferno Two: Gren Pabos (Human male from Renastatia) Inferno Three: Inferno Four: Inferno Five: Kikitik (Sigman male from Sigma) Inferno Six: Inferno Seven: Inferno Eight: Inferno Nine: Narm Greyrunner (Human Male from Abregado) Inferno Ten: Inferno Eleven: Inferno Twelve: * * * Jedi Division Roster '''– 54 active members '''Grand Master Grand Master Xar Kerensky (Human male from Varnus) – overall Jedi Grand Master Grand Master Alyx Misnera (Human male from Varnus) – acting Grand Master of Division Affairs Jedi Council Jedi Master Jacob Skipper "Jinx" (Human male from Renastatia) – Deputy Grand Master Jedi Master Mathis Organa (Human male from Alderaan) - Chancellor Jedi Master Gaius Adonai (Human male from Empress Teta) – Overseer of Defense and Military Affairs Jedi Adept Atridd Xoan (Human male from Coruscant) - Head of Special Ops Jedi Master Kiz Thrakus (Human male from Corellia) – Kensai and Head Instructor of Combat Jedi Adept Vynd “Delta 1” Archaron) - (Human male from Coruscant) – Warden and Academy Dean Former Council Members: Jedi Master Nico Flygras (Human male from Cyagar) – Former Deputy Grand Master, currently in a coma Jedi Adept Gui Sun Paan (Human male from Tatooine) - Head of Special Ops – (KIA at Battle of Varnus) House Ar’Kell Quaestor: Paladin Vykk Olyronn (Human male) Aedile: Paladin Draken Ar’Kell (Human male) – Former Quaestor and Advisor Crusader Colin Moore (Human male) JK Junor Brajo (Human male) JK Sim Zaphod (Nagai male from Nagi) JK Varanus Templar (Human Male) JK Satai Dukhat GRD Yarna Slomion (Twi’lek female from Ryloth) GRD Aarnan Belamie GRD Leitrim Tyornas GRD Focault Archen ACO Yornan Kurtz ACO Ikalus Ikalo (Mon Calamari male from Mon Calamari) ACO Gyrki Finias NOV Thon Jarakus NOV Ilis Daron NOV Jornos Slade NOV Sevar DrakRahn INI Anuta Blared (Twi’lek female from Ryloth) INI Vinn Drexel INI Xen Dervar INI Joss Walce INI Franzi Sturmvogel House Vortigern Quaestor: Paladin Roger Macreed (Human male) Aedile: Paladin Neres Warjan (Human Male) JK Mrax Satai (Human female from Eriadu) JK Rilke Darcunter (Human male from Coruscant) GRD Eric “Ton” Donos (Human male from Corellia) GRD Aethar Daemonstar (Rattataki male from Rattatak) GRD Fisar Catak GRD Culn Druss GRD Bosik Fekk (Gektl male from Gepto) NOV Arminius Da’tim ACO Deim Wha ACO Vrex Bertai (Omwati male from Omwat) ACO Kem Tyros NOV Irina Bevier (Human female) INI Vorin Shadac INI Dan Taige INI Xycys Zclyh INI Lorn Vakura INI Wil Etrall INI Kien Mariscov (Human male from Varnus) Non-House Affiliated Jedi Adept Ralagos Akala (Togorian male from Togoria) Jedi Crusader Nadia Ispen (Human female from Coruscant) Jedi Crusader Rynn Mariel (Human female from Kryos) Lorien Kal (Kiz Thrakus’ wife, human female from Dathomir) Fenora (Vynd Archaron’s wife, human female from Dathomir) Seydinl Kal-Thrakus (Thrakus’ daughter) Jedi Crusader Omega Kira (Human male from Coruscant – Former Aedile of Aurora) (MIA) The Travelers Malduke (Ancient evil Traveler sealed in Galbagos Nebula)   Icis Novitaar (Traveler who spent time in Altarin'Dakor galaxy as punishment for interfering in others' affairs; stowawayed to enter our galaxy and prepare for the Return. Watched those that he thought would be instrumental to fighting the Altarin'Dakor should they return, including young Anakin Skywalker, and, when the Altarin'Dakor did not return during his lifetime, found Xar Kerensky. Revealed himself to Xar and decided to interfere again to help the NI defeat the Altarin'Dakor.)   Angol Moa - Oldest of the Travelers, and the last remaining of the first generation Travelers, who turned into energy forms to reach our universe and escape the Entity. Also created the Entity. Supreme high seat on the Traveler High Council, she rarely comes out of seclusion.   Moa Gault - Father of Icis Novitaar. Warned Icis of his interferance in the affairs of non-Travelers. Junior Elder in the Traveler High Council.   Ione Paua - "The Huntress": Traveler female who captures Icis and takes him back for trial shortly after the Return.   Nua Shakk - (Supreme Elder in lower court trial)   Banglore Doan - (Icis' lawyer)   Kusa Manonglin - (Prosecutor in Icis' case)   Ghrim Gusto - (Doctor)   Joeneni Bula - (Doctor)   Jura Avis - (fan of Icis) Ragnos Dairam - (Senior Elder in High Council)   Phadeus Luna - (Senior Elder in High Council)   Oaren Merratus - (Senior Elder in High Council)   Sirris Phoebus - (Senior Elder in High Council)   Deamous Xandur - (Senior Elder in High Council)   Madeloer Dinnt - (Senior Elder in High Council)   Soelen Faiduin - (Junior Elder in High Council)   Bahara Sumi - (Junior Elder in High Council)   Rein Daigus - (Junior Elder in High Council)   Teale Dien - (Junior Elder in High Council)   Zann Xeiro - (Juniro Elder in High Council)   Solus Emsu - (Elder)   Aru Sulato - (Elder)   Solusek Rho - (Elder)   Ode Draven - (Elder)   Aeale Monoor - (Elder)   Nar Seiv - (Elder)  'Deceased Characters' Derek (Human boy from Unknown) – KIA at Battle of Varnus Templar Melia Tai (Human female from Dathomir) – Killed by Kalaran at Battle of Varnus Adept Gui Sun Paan (Human male from Tatooine) - Head of Special Ops – (KIA at Battle of Varnus) Quaestor/Paladin Sturm Brightblade (Human male from Tattooine) - Killed by Kalaran at Battle of Varnus Quaestor/Paladin Amleth Uiara (Human male from Sinorel) - Killed by Nimrod at Battle of Varnus Aedile/Paladin Ken “Nova” Nandos (Human male from Erebria) – Killed by Nimrod at Battle of Varnus Quaestor/Crusader Val Ricaud (Duro male from Duros) – Killed by Nilka at Battle of Varnus Aedile/Templar Huan Knor’lian (Bothan male from Bothawui) - Killed by Nilka at Battle of Varnus Paladin Guan “Havoc” Narsh (Human male – Former Quaestor of Aurora) KIA at Pax Crusader Draggar Jontaar Domi (Human male from Coruscant) – KIA at Battle of Varnus Templar Sian Rocanon (Mirialan male from Mirial) - KIA at Battle of Varnus Templar Vern “Merlin” Mavrik (Human male) - KIA at Battle of Varnus JK Ian “Falcon” Durran (Human male from Corellia) - KIA at Battle of Varnus JK Loria Sornen (Human female) - KIA at Battle of Varnus JK Zine Orab (KIA at Pax) JK Sutel Cloake (KIA at Pax) JK Baden Wren (KIA at Pax) JK Zep Prings’nyl (KIA at Pax) JK Lyn Cousto (Theelin female) - KIA at Battle of Varnus JK Kip Slocum (Ho’Din male from Moltok) - KIA at Battle of Varnus JK Jarin Dunt (Human male) - KIA at Battle of Varnus GRD Seth Karnasy (Killed by Velius) Crusader Nial NiksaVel (Twi’lek male from Ryloth) (KIA at Pax) Diktat/Sector Admiral Ryskar D'larit (Human male from Thyferra) – assassinated by Sarok Sarok – Human male (killed himself after assassinating Diktat Ryskar D’larit) Ken Brucmack – (Human male from Coruscant) – killed by Queklain Fleet Admiral Arden Vonture (Human male from Coruscant) - KIA at the Battle of Varnus Admiral Awel Kylar (AD Human male, COM) – KIA at the Battle of Varnus Dark Jedi Master Estod (A Dark Jedi Master who was part of the Council of the previous Brotherhood of Darkness destroyed by Xar Kerensky's teacher, Runis. One of Runis' enemies, he managed to escape the bombing of the Hall of Darkness and vanished for 30 years. Appeared again later, joined with Doctor Borowen and the Jedicon Turles to try and gain Immortality and stop his aging. Killled by Rynn Mariel in the battle.)    Tarin Darl (Human Female from Coruscant - COMPNOR Rep. to NI. Killed in bomb explosion on  her Star Destroyer.)   Mitch Remmac (Human Male; Aide to Taryn Darl - enemy of Maarek Stele. Killed by Stele)   Tarjon Solus (Self-proclaimed "Lord Admiral" and leader of the Deathwatch Imperial Strike Fleet, a secret group under the direct command of the cloned Emperor Palpatine. Based in the black Vargon Death Cloud, he was responsible for the construction of the Despot, one of the Emperor's Sovereign-class Command Ships. He was killed by the Jedi recovery team sent after Kurt, when the Jedi captured his World Devastator and brought it directly over the Despot's bridge.) Xantak (Kaav'Klan Male from Sigma Prime. Admiral and military commander of the Sigmans, died in a failed coup'de'tat against the Sigman Emperor. Killed by Maarek Stele in the final conflict.) General Akira (Human male) - Killed by Xar Kerensky Aron Kerensky (Human male from Varnus) - Xar Kerensky's uncle. Killed by Dasok Krun Dark Jedi Master Runis (Human male) - Xar Kerensky's former master, killed by Xar. Inferno Squadron Losses Juor Nace – Human Male from Corellia (Inferno Eleven – KIA at Battle of Mizar) Macen Isabi – Twi’lek Male from Ryloth (Inferno Twelve – KIA at Battle of Mizar) Vlini Makor – Sullustian Male from Sullust (Inferno Nine – KIA at Battle of Mizar) Kei Nomos – Human Female from Laan (Inferno Eight – KIA at Battle of Mizar) Petur Kien Human Male from Varnus (took Kei’s place as Inferno Eight – KIA at Battle of Sigma Prime) Tanya Vinikoro – Human Female from Coruscant (Inferno Three – KIA at Battle of Varnus) Bast Vlagen – Human Male from Varnus (Inferno Four – KIA at Battle of Varnus) Rann Wosper – Human Male from Varnus (Inferno Two – KIA at Battle of Varnus) Deceased Altarin’Dakor Characters Naguis'Voxavit Kamren Thansil (Human male, CMDR of Black Rain Wing) - Killed by Maarek Stele at Battle of Varnus Naguis'Voxavit Xun Fiar (Qui’pthi male, CMDR of Eclipse Wing) - Killed when trying to murder Kamren Thansil Misot'Voxavit Vos Quinlan (Human male, Thansil’s second in command) - Killed by Maarek Stele at Battle of Sigma Prime Naguis’Vox’Donn Gerim Chothas (Human male, COM of the Desolation) - Killed by his crew at Nimrod's order at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Ssarlathia (Korlian female, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed by Queklain while trying to assassinate Diktat Rytor Kodonn’Dakor Yunn (Human male, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed by Queklain while trying to assassinate Diktat Rytor Kodonn’Dakor Nobien (Human male, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed by Jinx at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Kalaran (Human male, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Cindlin (Human female, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed by Zalaria at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Nilka (Korobite male, Jedicon under Nimrod) – Killed by Atridd Xoan at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Fiaros (Human male, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed by Bren at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Dhuladan (Human male, Jedicon under Nimrod) - Killed by Bren at Battle of Varnus Kodonn’Dakor Rofel (Jedicon warrior with the rank "Seitann", or emissary. He was in the ancient AD/Sith Temple on Kryshran where Kurt was turned to the AD. Rofel was in charge of overseeing the the Sith relics and records, recovering AD artifacts left in the temple after the Flight, and freeing former Warlord Queklain from his imprisonment in the Repository, a collection of hundreds of Jedi life forces trapped in a crystal obelisk. He was killed trying to prevent the Repository from shattering, as the NI recovery team escaped. As he died, the Warlord Queklain took his body and is now at large)   Kodonn’Dakor Turles (Former head warrior of the Jedicon, he went rogue and left to join forces with Dark Jedi Master Estod and the deranged scientist Borowen in an attempt to gain Immortality from the Kaiburr Crystal, transferred by an extremely Force-Sensitive young child under their mind control. A Jedi team lead by Xar were able to stop their evil plot, and Turles was killed by an extremely powerful Focus Bomb from Xar Kerensky after he absorbed power from the Kaiburr Crystal.)   Naguis’Dakor Kletian (Jedicon in the employ of Turles, carried a mass gun similar to Kerensky's. Killed by Xar.)   Naguis’Dakor Elmbore (Jedicon in the employ of Turles. Killed by Xar w/mass driver)   Category:New pages